


Cover | The Sky is Full of Fiddles

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [119]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: I just can't say anything more about this wonderful read. Swedish folk music and johnlock—what more could you ask for?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [119]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1126008
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Cover | The Sky is Full of Fiddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlsname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlsname/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Sky is Full of Fiddles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240803) by [agirlsname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlsname/pseuds/agirlsname). 



> This is for Lina. As always, thank you for being a source of inspiration. I am thrilled to be able to produce these covers for you. I hope you'll like them.

_Day_

[ ](https://postimg.cc/FYWpK4pS)

_Night_

[](https://postimg.cc/06fk2NR0)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the views! Please support the author by leaving kudos and comments on their works! Keep safe! See you on the next cover! ✨


End file.
